videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate/Unlockable Characters
This is a list of unlockable characters in Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate Details The starting roster in Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate comprises the nine starter characters from the original Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. game, with all other fighters being unlockable. There are two ways to unlock characters: by defeating them in a Challenger Approaching fight, or by awakening them in Story Mode. In Story Mode, only characters that have been awakened in that mode can be used, with only Rocko initially being available. However, awakening a fighter in the World of Light also unlocks them for the regular roster as well. Challenger Approaching In a Challenger Approaching fight, the character must be fought in a one-on-one fight, with the stage and music being specific to that fighter. The difficulty of Challenger Approaching fights start out at being very low, but progressively increases with each character unlocked. If the player loses the fight, they can redo the Challenger Approaching fight via Challenger's Approach on the Games and More menu after a few minutes pass. All characters except PlayStation Home Avatar Fighters, Xbox Avatar Fighters, and Mii Fighters can be unlocked in a Challenger Approaching fight. Instead, each of the three aforementioned fighters can be unlocked by creating a custom PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter, Xbox Avatar Fighter, or Mii Fighter of that type. However, Mii Fighters may also be unlocked by awakening them in Story Mode. Timed encounters When the player finishes a VS. match, a Mob Splash, a Spirit Board fight or exits the World of Light, a new character can challenge the player to a Challenger Approaching duel. However, the player must then wait 10 minutes before a new Challenger Approaching challenge will be issued. This 10 minute cooldown can be bypassed by closing the game and reopening it. Time-based Challenger Approaching challenges are issued in a specific order, skipping any characters unlocked in the World of Light or whose Challenger Approaching fight has already been triggered due to Classic Mode. Classic Mode When the player completes Classic Mode, a new character will challenge the player to a Challenger Approaching duel. This character will be the next character in the table below who has not already been unlocked or issued a Challenger Approaching duel. After all of the characters in a column are unlocked, the unlock sequence loops around to Mitchell's column, then SpongeBob's column, and so on. The unlock sequence for downloadable fighters begin at Mitchell's column. The Challenger Approaching duels are the same as those issued on a timed basis, this is simply another way to trigger them. Notably, all clones, semi-clones, and pseudo-clones except for ??? are in the same column as the character they are based on. Rest TBA... Challenges Below is a table listing the stage and music for each character's unlock battle. It also includes the order they are unlocked in as time-based challenges. The values listed under "Cumulative Wait Time" are idealized values that assume that no characters are unlocked in Story Mode or have their Challenger Approaching fights triggered by Classic Mode, that the player never closes the game after first opening it until they trigger ???'s Challenger Approaching fight, and the player never spends longer than the minimum amount of time (10 minutes) between triggering Challenger Approaching fights. Story Mode In Story Mode, each fighter must be unlocked through a fighter battle, with a very few exceptions: :Rocko is available from the beginning. :Marquessa is obtained after defeating Giga Marquessa. Downloadable fighters are directly available after downloading them, after awakening at least 10 other fighters. The fighter battles all feature the same single condition: Win the battle to awaken the fighter TBA... Category:Unlockable&Downloads